


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°3 : « Bien plus qu'un prix... »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [3]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealous Krennic, Krennso, Let Galen choose what he wants!, M/M, One Shot, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Galen avait toujours semblé être un prix dans la compétition perpétuelle qui opposait Orson et Lyra, mais Krennic le considérait comme bien plus que cela.





	

**Author's Note:**

> J'en reviens à « Catalyst », dont j'ai pris bien soin d'extraire les meilleurs passages pour pouvoir m'en inspirer plus facilement lorsque j'écris x') Celui-là était situé page 291 de l'édition britannique, si ça vous intéresse xD

Lyra ne semblait pas avoir été très impressionnée par les menaces que Krennic lui avait faites, puisqu'elle s'entêtait à se mêler des affaires et des recherches de Galen. La tuer ferait plus de mal que de bien au moral du scientifique, mais Orson ne souhaitait pas voir Galen devenir un simple prix à remporter dans la compétition qui semblait opposer le Directeur et l'épouse trop encombrante.

Mais Galen n'avait-il pas toujours été un prix au milieu des tensions qui avaient toujours existé entre Orson et Lyra ? La jeune femme avait tout fait pour faire pencher la balance de son côté, pour transformer le génie qu'était Erso en mari et père parfait, pensant ainsi faire son bonheur alors qu'en réalité, elle assurait juste le sien propre et celui de leur enfant.

Orson ne pensait pas que la définition du bonheur pour Galen résidait dans une vie de famille normale. Il avait toujours eu le besoin d'apprendre et de repousser des limites, de se confronter à des défis toujours plus grands. Si Galen n'utilisait pas la totalité du potentiel de son esprit brillant, il s'ennuyait, et l'ennui semblait l'antithèse du bonheur.

C'était pourquoi Orson ne se lassait pas de donner en permanence de nouvelles opportunités à son ami, peu importe ce qu'en pensait Lyra – au diable même ce qu'en pensait Lyra, elle connaissait Galen depuis bien moins longtemps que Krennic après tout.

Galen Erso était bien plus qu'un prix aux yeux d'Orson Krennic. Il était l'homme qu'il voulait combler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, l'homme dont il voulait voir le visage illuminé par un sourire chaque jour qui passait.

**Author's Note:**

> En tombant dans « Catalyst », je suis aussi tombée dans le fluff... enfin, une certaine forme de fluff ^_^'
> 
> Sinon, mon cher Orson, ainsi que ma chère (détestable) Lyra, vous pourriez aussi laisser Galen choisir ce qui ferait réellement son bonheur... (les bras de Krennic ? xD)


End file.
